


3, 2, 1 SHOOT!

by klaiths



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, POV Lance (Voltron), this is the shortest thing i've ever written how the FUCK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaiths/pseuds/klaiths
Summary: Lance looked down the scope at the target in front of him. The rifle in his hands had a different, yet still familiar, weight as he held it close to his face. The target was moving, a flash of bright colors across his vision, but his hands were steady on his gun. He didn’t move his body, but rather waited until the target moved across his vision to press down on the trigger.POOF!aka Woo Keith with a Carnival Date he Doesn’t Even Know He’s on





	3, 2, 1 SHOOT!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short oneshot that came to me while I put off my other wips. Hopefully it gets me back in the swing of writing!

Lance looked down the scope at the target in front of him. The rifle in his hands had a different, yet still familiar, weight as he held it close to his face. The target was moving, a flash of bright colors across his vision, but his hands were steady on his gun. He didn’t move his body, but rather waited until the target moved across his vision to press down on the trigger.

 

_ Poof! _

 

The sound the gun emitted wasn’t the usual  _ pew _ of his rifle, or even the loud  _ bang!  _ he was used to from the guns on Earth. Instead, the air compressor that made up the firing mechanism in shot off a small bullet with a small  _ poof. _

 

Once Lance saw that the first target was going down, he smoothly adjusted his gun and took out the next 9 in quick succession. He needed perfect aim to complete this mission and take out the ten targets in quick succession, good thing he was considered the team’s sharpshooter. 

 

As soon as the last target fell, a bell went off close to Lance’s ear. He grinned and placed the gun down in front of him, making eye contact with the worker close by. 

 

“Woah, no one ever gets a perfect score!” praised the snotty teen wearing a red polo as he made his way through the booth towards Lance’s station. 

 

“Since you did so well, you get to choose whatever prize you want.”

 

“That one,” Lance said, immediately pointing to the silver-blue, stuffed hippo hanging from the top of the tent, “the hippo.”

 

The worker gave him an odd look but grabbed the stool to be able to reach up and unhooked the animal. 

 

“Here you go,” he said as he handed the stuffed hippo down to Lance.

 

“Thanks dude!” Lance said as he snatched the hippo and jogged off.

 

_ Now to find Keith,  _ Lane thought as he peered around for the familiar figure. 

 

The carnival was in full swing so it took Lance around ten minutes until he sighted Keith, along with Hunk and Pidge, in line at the corndog stand. 

 

Today was one of the blissful days off for the paladins and Coran had discovered a flyer for the fair on their last visit to the space mall. Secretly, Lance had hoped their day off would align with the dates for the fair. When Allura had said it was time for a break, he shot out of his seat and did a little happy dance.

 

Coran had informed him that, “The fair never stops, m’boy, no need to worry about missing it!” but Lance didn’t care. He now had concrete plans to hang out at a fair with his team and it was time to execute plan  _ Woo Keith with a Carnival Date he Doesn’t Even Know He’s on. _

 

The plan itself was simple, simply go to the carnival with all the paladins and somehow get alone time with Keith. He knew it would be pretty easy, all he would have to do is challenge him to ride some rollercoasters and take off before the rest of the group could catch up to him. 

 

Of course, in reality, this plan was harder to execute than Lance had originally thought. Everytime he tried to challenge Keith to something, Pidge would pull him away to look at another booth and gawk at whatever she found there. 

 

The most recent time that happened, Hunk made his way over to Lance and said, “You okay, dude?”

 

“What, me?” Lance said, voice high and squeaky, “I’m fine!”

 

Hunk gave him a look that saw through Lance’s facade as he said, “You sure, this has nothing to do with the fact that you’ve been trying to get Keith alone all day, does it?”

 

“Pshhh, of course not! Keith’s his own person, he can do what he wants. Also who says I  _ want _ to hang out with just Keith. Mayb- maybe it’s you who wants to hang out with him, ever think of that? Hah, check and mate!” 

 

“I’d hang out with Keith, he’s a cool dude! Why wouldn’t you want to hang out with your teammate who you’re secretly in love with?”

 

“What! I’m n- I’m not in  _ love  _ with him!”

 

“Are we talking about Keith?” Pidge joined, walking up behind Lance as she spoke causing him to jump 2 feet in the air. 

 

Lance turned around quickly, assuming that Keith would be quickly trailing behind Pidge as he said, “Wha-”

 

“Don’t worry,” Pidge said, “I left him behind to look at the moon rocks so I could go ask Coran for some more GAC. You may want to quiet your conversation though, just in case.”

 

Lance could feel his face heat up by several degrees as he shoved at Pidge as she walked off. He turned his back on Hunk, who was now snickering at him as he made his was over to Keith. 

 

He found Keith standing at the front of a booth in a deep conversation with the alien there. 

 

“-so it had to be fake! Humans didn’t yet possess the capabilities necessary to exit Earth’s atmosphere, it was just propaganda.” Keith was gesturing wildly with his arms as he spoke. His eyebrows knit together in concentration as he explained his story. He ran a hand through his hair pushing his bangs out of his eyes as he hunched closer to the vendor. Upon seeing this motion, Lance’s internal monologue became a jumble of  _ his hair pushed back, I can see his eyes!, are those... freckles?, his ears are so cute! _

 

He broke himself out of it by walking a bit closer and saying, “You’re not bothering this fine vendor, are you, mullet?”

 

Keith cut off mid sentence to stare at Lance before he turned away and finished by saying, “-there’s no way it was real so it makes me laugh that your culture had a similar occurrence.”

 

Lance shook his head, he had been privy to Keith’s conspiracy rants in the past, but wasn’t too keen on spending the rest of the day listening to Keith rant when he had better plans to get to. Finally, Keith turned back to Lance and said, “What do you want, Lance?”

 

“Are you going to buy something from this kind vendor or are we going to stand around all day  talking about conspiracy theories?”

 

“Fuck off,” Keith said, smiling as he shoved at Lance’s shoulder, “Ratifuhj here was just telling me about the space conspiracy on their home planet, don’t be so rude.”

 

Lance laughed and pushed Keith back, “I’m just kidding,” he said before he slung an arm over Keith’s shoulder, “but I think Hunk was talking about getting some grub soon, if that’s something you’d be interested in.”

 

“Sure,” Keith said, settling into Lance’s arm, causing Lance’s heart and brain to go into overdrive, “I think there was a corndog-ish place we could try. It was wonderful to meet you Ratifuhj, I hope the rest of the day goes well for you,”

 

“Same to you, paladin Keith.” 

 

Keith gave Ratifuhj a small wave as he let Lance drag him away. Lance slid his arm off of Keith’s shoulder as the walked, but found himself brushing his hand against Keith’s with every step. 

 

They didn’t chat as they made their way back to Hunk, but it was a companionable silence that comforted both of them in the hustle and bustle of the fair around them. Hunk waved them over from the table he was sat at and said, “Hey guys!” once they were a bit closer. 

 

“So,” Lance started as they came to a stop in front of Hunk, “we were thinking corndogs, sound good?”

 

“Yeah dude! I saw that booth a couple of rows away if you guys want to head in that direction now. I’ll message Pidge to meet us there,” Hunk said as he pulled out his tablet to send Pidge a text. 

 

Hunk walked a bit behind them as he texted Pidge, leaving room for Keith and Lance to talk amongst themselves. 

 

“So,” Lance said, breaking the silence, “what things have you and Pidge done so far today?”

 

“We mostly just hung out and checked out the vendors,” Keith said, “Not too much,”

 

“That’s a lie,” Pidge said, as she came up behind them, scaring Lance for the second time that day, “Keith tried his hand at the rifle game 5 different times trying to win a stuffed hippo before giving up, it’s how we lost all our GAC.”

 

_ A  _ **_rifle_ ** _ game. I could win that! _

 

“Pidge!” Keith yelled, slapping a hand over her mouth. Pidge squirmed out of his grip, cackling before running and hiding behind Hunk. 

 

“ _ Pidge, I need more GAC, just a couple more dollars! _ ” Pidge mocked from her spot, hidden from view. 

 

“It wasn’t like that,” Keith argued, “ _ you  _ offered!”

 

“Yeah because I thought you’d be good at it! I did get some entertainment watching you flop,” Pidge said, now perched on Hunk’s shoulders. 

 

“I hate to interrupt this rousing discussion,” Hunk said, “but can you use your height to direct us to the corndogs, Pidge?”

 

Pidge grabbed a chunk of Hunk’s hair while shouting, “Onward, noble steed!” 

 

“Hey guys, I’m going to go to the bathroom, I’ll meet you there?” Lance said, peeling off as they passed what appeared to be the booth to a shooting game.

 

“Later!” Hunk called as he galloped off, Keith trudging behind and giving him a small wave. 

 

Lance walked up to the booth with all the confidence of a skilled marksman, and when he walked away with a stuffed hippo, his confidence only rose.

 

_ Time to go get myself a date _ , he thought as he headed to where he thought the corndog stand would be. He walked around for about 10 minutes before finding his friends, keeping the hippo out of sight behind his back.

 

When he was in earshot, he yelled, “Hey Keith, come here!” Keith turned his head before jogging over to where Lance stood about 20 feet away. 

 

“What’s up? Are you feeling okay, you were in the bathroom a while?”

 

“That’s because I wasn’t in the bathroom,” Lance started, “I was getting you something, close your eyes and stick out your hands.” Keith looked at Lance skeptically before shrugging and following the instructions. 

 

Lance gently placed the large hippo in Keith’s arms before saying, “Okay, open them.”

 

Keith’s face went from confused, to shocked and then back to confused again.

 

“What- how- you-?” Keith spluttered out as he hugged the hippo close.

 

“I knew you really wanted it, a-and we don’t get many comforting items on the castle ship so I wanted you to have this.”

 

Keith looked up at him and gave him a small smile, “Thanks Lance.”

 

“And y’know, maybe, just putting this out there, if you wanted to hang out some today, just the two of us, that would be a good way for you to say thank you.”

 

Keith’s smile grew as he said, “It’s a date,” and caused Lance’s face to grow redder than it already had.

 

“Get in line, losers!” Pidge called over from the corndog stand, “Hunk just bet me I couldn’t eat five corndogs and I need witnesses to the massacre that’s about to go down.”

 

Lance laughed as they made their way towards the line. He hoped that Keith had meant what he said, calling hanging out a date, but was too nervous to bring it up. However, the gloved hand that slid into his own and gave his fingers a small squeeze as they walked soothed his worries. 

 

_ Mission Woo Keith with a Carnival Date he Doesn’t Even Know He’s on is a go! _

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [klaiths](klaiths.tumblr.com) or [linkisdumb](linkisdumb.tumblr.com)
> 
> SO to my beta for helping be with alien names by telling me to keysmash then add in vowels. lov u lex


End file.
